Granita Lemon
by Erik Altman
Summary: El verano puede llegar a ser cotidiano, pero cuando Jake les pide a sus hijos adoptivos que pasen una tarde con otros dos mellizos de su edad, John no sabe como iba a cambiar aquel día su vida. Ni como iba a cambiar todo lo que pensaba que sabía de si mismo.


**Título: **Granita lemon (Granizado de limón).

**Personajes: **Dave Strider, Dirk Strider, Rose Lalonde, Jake English, John Egbert y Jade Harvey. Mencionados: Jane Crocker.

**Pareja(s): **Dave/John - Dirk/Jake (secundaria).

**Idioma: **Español.

**Advertencias:** Yaoi y alguna que otra cursilada al final del fanfic. Es un UA, no busques sentido dentro de Homestuck. Fujoshis de corazón y vaginas alterables, absteneos, el autor de este fic no se hace cargo de posibles ataques al corazón y de fangirleos ocasionales. Uso del pesterchum y eso~ Hay cierto guiño a otro fanfic no escrito por mí, sino por mi moirail _**CheshireBear.**_

**Resumen:** El verano puede llegar a ser cotidiano, pero cuando Jake les pide a sus hijos adoptivos que pasen una tarde con otros dos mellizos de su edad, John no sabe como iba a cambiar aquel día su vida. Ni como iba a cambiar todo lo que pensaba que sabía de si mismo.

**Palabras: **4511.

* * *

**Granita lemon**

* * *

Movió la pajita en el sentido de las agujas del reloj esperando que el hielo del granizado se deshiciera antes de absorberlo. El aire fresco que salía del aparato del aire acondicionado del que disponía el local era de lo más útil para superar las altas y agobiantes temperaturas que se alcanzaban fuera. Además de que las vistas a la playa eran entretenidas, ya que todas las paredes eran de cristal en aquella cafetería situada sobre una zona de rocas a mitad de una playa de arena fina.

John estaba vestido con una camiseta azul sin mangas, que también tenía una capucha a la que no daba uso, porque tenía demasiado pudor acerca de su cuerpo como para ir descamisado como el resto de chicos que entraban allí. Además, también llevaba un bañador pantalón azul oscuro con detalles blancos y negros, aparte de unas chanclas amarillo limón. Su hermana sin embargo llevaba una camisa de tirantes blanca muy caída por encima de su trikini negro con lineas blancas, junto a unas sandalias rojas. Jade siempre había tenido más sentido para la moda y menos vergüenza sobre su cuerpo que él, aunque tampoco soliera exponerlo. Es más, ella misma era la que le había hecho aquella especie de camiseta para que se viera mejor que con alguna otra cualquiera.

-John, si esperas que se deshaga más no estarás tomando un granizado sino zumo de limón.-comentó antes de soltar una ligera risa la otra morena.

El chico no pudo evitar reír junto a la otra antes de dar un largo sorbo que dejó una sensación de frío a cada lado de su mente, no llegando a ser molesta, más bien algo agradable. La chica tomaba un helado de copa con tranquilidad, ya que tardaba más en deshacerse que el granizado que no paraba de mecer nervioso.

A simple vista podían pasar por gemelos ellos dos. Cabellos negros como la obsidiana, gafas más grandes de lo habitual salvo para los gafapastas y con la misma característica de tener las paletas ligeramente más largas. Aunque en personalidad y en gustos no eran iguales, en algunos campos, muy pocos, eran completamente opuestos. Y sus ojos eran distintos, los de Jade verdes brillantes y los de John azules oscuros. Aparte también de los colores de los que solían vestir. John tendía a llevar prendas azules, amarillas y blancas, mientras que su hermana melliza tendía a vestir de todos los colores, a veces pareciendo un arco-iris mismo. No era de extrañar, pues ya había dicho que de mayor le gustaría trabajar como modista o diseñadora, ya que aquel mundo le fascinaba. John sin embargo, siempre habría gustado de ser director.

-¿Cuánto crees que va a tardar el abu?-preguntó John mientras cerraba los ojos, empezando a notar molesta la sensación del frío.

-Dijo que iba a recoger a un amigo o algo así, ¿no sé?-respondió confusa mirando a su hermano fijamente.

-¿Crees que es otra estrella del cine?-John sonrió como un tonto al decir aquello, pensando en, obviamente, la gran estrella de cine a la que tanto adoraba: Nicolas Cage.

-Abu lo es.-dijo en una risita ella.- Quizás, ¿y si es del mundo de la música?

-¿Por qué de la música?-el chico dio otro sorbo a la limonada después de formular la pregunta.

-¿Y si es de la moda, John? Podría conocer un modelo o un diseñador famoso.-comentó, empezando a ilusionarse.

Aquellos dos chicos vivían en aquella zona de la ciudad desde hacía un año y medio, cuando un reconocido actor de películas de acción, Jake English, les adoptó al morir su abuela Jane, la que era su único familiar con vida. Como no se veían capaces de llamarlo "papá", ya que conocieron a sus padres verdaderos, empezaron a llamarlo "abu" de abuelo, a pesar de que rondaba los treinta años. Él, más que enfadarse, se tomó el apelativo con gracia y se dejó llamar así por ellos. Como actor de cine reconocido, su estilo de vida deslumbró e incomodó un poco a ambos chicos, aunque no tardaron más de medio año en acomodarse en aquel lugar y dejar de sorprenderse al ver algunos actores reconocidos en su día a día. Pero seguían ilusionándose en hacerlo.

-Pero abu solo es actor, Jade.-protestó John, sin entender muy bien el desvío de la otra.

-¡Pero son todos famosos!-exclamó ella entusiasmada, llamando la atención de medio local.

-Hehe, es verdad...-rió avergonzado el moreno, sonrojándose ligeramente al igual que su hermana.

El teléfono móvil de la chica sonó, a lo que esta respondió metiendo las manos en la bolsa que llevaba colgando a un lado de la silla en la que estaba sentada, buscando entre sus cosas y el aparato hasta encontrarlo. Descolgó y bajo la atenta mirada de John asintió varias veces antes de colgar, dejar el blanco dispositivo en la mesa y coger la cuchara sonriente.

-Es el abu, quiere que vayamos lo más pronto posible a casa.-dijo mientras John asentía y cogía la copa de su granizado.- ¿Preparado?

-Siempre.-respondió él, conteniendo el aire antes de tragar todo el granizado que pudo y su hermana hacía lo mismo con el helado, sintiendo como el frío subía molesto a su cabeza en seguida causándoles algo de daño.

-¡Oh, chicos! ¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto?-preguntó sonriente el mayor, mientras le habría la puerta a ambos morenos que se frotaban la frente algo molestos.

El hombre era más alto que ellos y, en cierta forma, bastante parecido físicamente. Tenía el cabello negro corto, con el flequillo alzado y ligera barba de varios días en su rostro. Aparte, unos ojos verdes oscuros, menos brillantes que los de su hija adoptiva y escandidos detrás de unas gafas estilográficas, y un cuerpo más trabajado y fornido del que John creía que iba a tener nunca. Pero la característica que encajaba más con aquellos dos mellizos era que se comportaba igual de crío que ellos, pareciendo su hermano en vez de su tutor legal la mayor parte de las veces.

-Cerebro helado.-respondió John con cara de dolor mientras entraba en la casa, arrancando una risa al mayor.

-Bueno, sea como sea, os tengo que presentar a nuestros invitados.-dijo el hombre, seguido por ellos hasta la entrada del salón, en la que se quedaron mirando a tres figuras que ocupaban parte de este.

En el sofá más grande habían un chico y una chica de más o menos su edad, ambos rubios. Ella estaba sentada demasiado tiesa, aunque parecía entretenerse acariciando a Becquerel, el husky completamente blanco de los dos morenos. Tenía el pelo corto y los labios pintados de negro, aunque no tenía aspecto de gótica porque llevaba una falda rosa y una camiseta blanca con el cuello ligeramente desbocado, con el dibujo de uno de los peluches que más quería Jade en el mundo. El chico también tenía el pelo corto, pero algo despeinado. Gafas de sol, camisa roja de manga corta, shorts negros y sandalias blancas con adornos de altavoces negros. Su pose era más pasota, relajada, completamente estirado en aquel sofá que no le pertenecía pero del que se había adueñado.

La tercera persona en la sala era un adulto joven, de unos veinte años, vestido con una camiseta negra de tirantes algo ancha, unos pantalones piratas blancos y unas converse naranja. Aparte de una especie de gafas de sol picudas, similares a las de un personaje de anime, cubriendo sus ojos como lo hacía el otro rubio. Sus cabellos, del mismo tono que los otros dos, estaban peinados hacía atrás, con un ligero flequillo inclinado a la derecha. John, inmediatamente, reconoció a aquel tipo guay.

-¡Es Dirk Strider!-exclamó entusiasmado, haciendo que su hermana, que había oído hablar de él aunque no lo había visto, abriera los ojos sorprendida.

Era normal que lo conocieran ambos. En el último año, un rapero y DJ se había hecho bastante conocido en el mundo de la música, incluso entre los que no gustaban de lo que pinchaba. Su distintivo es que era otaku y llevaba aquel tipo de gafas que se habían puesto de moda incluso en una parte del país.

-Lo que nos faltaba, más estúpidos fans.-replicó molesto el rubio del sofá, suspirando cansado al acabar.

-Si, si.-respondió sonriente Jake, entrando en la sala.- Y estos son sus hermanos pequeños, Dave y Rose. Chicos, estos son mis hijos adoptivos, John y Jade.-presentó sonriente el mayor mientras se acercaba a los dos rubios pequeños.- Dirk y yo tenemos que hacer varias cosas de adultos aburridas hoy, ya sabéis, negocios.-respondió, poniendo cara de suplicio por un instantes antes de volver a sonreír.- ¿Por qué no pasáis el día juntos? ¡Seguro que os lo pasaréis genial!

Los dos morenos miraron a los dos rubios, ambos querían hacer migas con ellos aunque no parecía que los otros dos fueran a cooperar mucho. Dave parecía más bien molesto por aquello mientras que Rose los miraba alzando una ceja incrédula. No sabían como podían pasar el día con aquel par de pardillos sin morir de aburrimiento.

-Id a la playa o tomad algo.-sugirió sin entusiasmo el de las gafas picudas.

-¿Hay alguna playa donde se haga topless?-preguntó con sorna el más joven de los Strider mientras se levantaba con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Estoy cansada de playas.-bufó Rose.- ¿Te vienes conmigo de compras, emmmm... Jade?-preguntó, dejando de rascar a Becquerel para levantarse tras su hermano.

-¿T...topless?-preguntó el moreno sonrojándose ligeramente. Sabía lo que era, y lo encontraba ligeramente vergonzoso ver una chica con los pechos al descubierto en mitad playa.

-¡Claro!-exclamó la morena entusiasmada.- ¿Entonces vosotros vais a la playa?-preguntó dirigiéndose hacía los otros dos chicos.

-Creo que no sospechan nada, Mister Strider.-susurró el English mientras le guiñaba el ojo al mayor de los Strider.

-Jake...-suspiró este.

-No pienso pasar mi jodido día entre tiendas como una maricona.-protestó el rubio, caminando hacía la entrada.- Hey, Jehn, vamos. Me harás de guía.-ordenó.

-S...sí.-respondió el de los orbes azules, siguiendo al otro hasta la puerta de la casa.- ¡Y me llamo John!-replicó, cayendo en el hecho de que el otro lo había llamado de otra forma.

-Como sea.-bufó el mayor, abriendo la puerta.

* * *

John miraba como las olas rompían contra la arena en silencio, ligeramente molesto. Estaba en su toalla, aun completamente vestido, mirando con ganas de bañarse el agua aunque la vergüenza le podía y no se atrevía a hacerlo solo. Cuando estaba con Jade le influía confianza como para no preocuparse mucho por mostrar su cuerpo, sin embargo ahora con el Strider no era capaz de quitarse la camiseta, ya que sabía que se burlaría de su cuerpo.

Y es que el otro era mucho más atractivo. Tenía más músculo a pesar de que tenían quince años y parecía ser el centro de atención de muchas de las chicas de instituto de las toallas alrededor de la suya. Más bien no paraba de escuchar cuchicheos sobre el buenorro que se estaba dando un chapuzón en el mar con las gafas de sol puestas. Era raro, sin embargo había que admitir que le quedaban bien y le daban un cierto aire de tío guay que resultaba ligeramente atractivo. Mucho más que él, estaba claro.

Se rascó la muñeca nervioso al verlo salir del agua dirigiéndose hacía donde estaba, con el cuerpo curbierto de gotitas que iban cayendo por todo su torso y sus piernas. No le extrañó para nada que una de las chicas se levantara y le parara. Estuvieron hablando un rato, no muy largo. El rubio no paró de sonreír con arrogancia y chulería mientras ella adoptaba varias expresiones como emoción o vergüenza en la conversación. Esta terminó cuando el rubio giró levemente la cabeza para mirarlo y la chica hizo lo mismo, frunciendo los labios como si le diera asco. Ella se despidió y él continuó su camino hasta tirarse en la toalla de al lado de él.

-¿Por qué me ha mirado así?-preguntó confuso John.

-Porque me la he quitado de encima diciendo que eras mi novio.-respondió el rubio mientras se colocaba las manos tras la cabeza.

-¿Y por qué has hecho eso?-preguntó, ligeramente molesto y sorprendido.- ¡Y no soy homosexual!-respondió, con efecto retardado, arrancando una sonrisa socarrona de los labios de Dave.

-¿Y qué más da que no lo seas?-preguntó.

-¿Eres gay, Dave?-replicó el moreno, más curioso que enfadado en aquel instante.

-Dios. Joder, no.-contestó el de las gafas de sol, mirándolo a través de las gafas herido en su orgullo.- ¿Me ves pintas de maricón o algo? Soy más hetero que James Bond, tío.

-Entonces...

-Deja de darle vueltas.-ordenó, relajándose de nuevo.

John se tumbó también en la toalla, mirando al cielo durante unos instantes, sintiendo el calor del sol caer directamente sobre la piel descubierta. Sentía esta caliente, como si empezara a quemarse de una forma suave e indolora. No estaba siendo un día aburrido, aunque no conociera mucho a Dave y no hiciera más que estar en aquella toalla. Parecía un día como cualquier otro de verano, en la playa, sin nada que hacer más que tomar el sol o un baño.

Unas sombras llamaron su atención y se alzó para ver dos chicas frente a ellos, una de ellas siendo la chica que antes el rubio había rechazado. Estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando recordó que el rubio había dicho que eran novios y como le había mirado, recordando que quizás para aquellas chicas ser homosexual era despreciable y quizás fueran a molestarlos o a intentar volver a ligar con el Strider. Fuera como fuera, no sabía qué decir o qué hacer en aquel instante más que mirarlas sorprendido.

-Hey.-llamó una, para que Dave se sentara sobre su cintura mirándolas como quien lo hace por obligación.

Estiró su brazo y tomó a John por la cintura como si fueran pareja. Y se suponía que lo eran, se recordó de nuevo el moreno para controlarse y no separar al otro o mostrarse muy sorprendido por aquel acto. Ambos chicos miraron a los dos chicas, mientras que estas solo tenían ojos por el bombón de las gafas del sol ya que el pardillo de las gafas enormes no resultaba nada atractivo para ninguna de ellas.

-Un amigo nuestro hace una fiesta en su casa cerca de aquí, se puede llegar andando en poco rato.-explicó la chica que había hablado con él antes.- Me preguntaba si querías venir.

-Tenemos alcohol.-tentó la segunda, sonriendo abiertamente.

Dave apoyó su barbilla en el hombro de John y acarició su mejilla con la nariz meloso, acto que hizo que ambas chicas temblaran con los labios al sonreír, sin querer ver aquello por parte de dos chicos, sobretodo cuando uno de ellos les interesaba. El moreno se quedó frígido por un instante sin saber qué decir y mejor que no lo hiciera porque hubiese tartamudeado de hacerlo o incluso podría soltar alguna frase de la que luego se arrepentiría.

-Mi novio y yo iremos si es cierto que hay alcohol.-anunció, separando la cabeza ligeramente del otro.- ¿verdad, cariño?-preguntó, haciendo énfasis en la palabra cariño.

John solamente asintió, mientras ambas chicas sonreían de oreja a oreja. Recogieron las toallas y él las guardó en la bolsa mientras Dave se ponía su camisa roja sin abrochar, decididos a seguir a las chicas, que en total eran siete, por la playa hasta la casa en la que habría la fiesta. El camino hasta allí se hizo incomodo, ya que el rubio se empeñaba en ir cogidos de la mano, experiencia que nunca había experimentado en su vida al no haber tenido ninguna pareja. El sol fue cayendo y, para cuando entraban en la casa, ya habían tres cuartos del cielo de color morado y otro cuarto de color naranja apagado.

Por suerte no fueron engañados y si que había una fiesta. Se notaba porque la música sonaba con fuerza y desde fuera se hacía evidente que dentro se estaban montando una juerga. Entraron despegando sus manos, curiosos, siendo separados rápidamente por las chicas que se colocaron alrededor del rubio, arrastrándolo hasta el centro del lugar entre la gente que ya había allí.

Del otro se olvidaron completamente, aunque encontró consuelo en el hecho de que la música era buena y pudo bailar pasando desapercibido mientras que su compañero estaba rodeado de chicas que intentaban frotarse contra su paquete pues todas bailaban como zorras en celo. Era incomodo, porque el rubio no quería estar en ese tipo de correlete y a cada intención de acercarse al otro chico las chicas cerraban todo paso entre ellos, decididas a que acabara con una de ellas y dejara al que se suponía que era su pareja.

El sonido del móvil llamó la atención del moreno un momento. Metió la mano en el bolsillo y vio en la pantalla el símbolo del pesterchum, una nueva aplicación de chat online que se había puesto de moda, indicando que su hermana Jade le había hablado ya que a su lado salía un bocadillo con el símbolo de la silueta de la cara de un husky que ella tenía. Resolvió el camino de puntos y entró en la aplicación para que saliera la conversación en pantalla:

- gardenGnostic [GG] empezó a molestar a ectoBiologist [EB] -

GG: john

GG: john john

GG: john estas?

EB: lo siento, no escuchaba con la música tan alta.

EB: dime.

GG: rose y yo vamos a cenar fuera

GG: os venis?

EB: oh, verás.

EB: estamos en una pasada de fiesta.

EB: creo que strider no querrá irse.

GG: oh

GG: no pasa nada : (

GG: pasadlo bien!

GG: ligad mucho!

EB: provecho!

- gardenGnostic [GG] dejó de molestar a ectoBiologist [EB] -

Cuando el moreno alzó de nuevo la vista bloqueando la pantalla de su teléfono móvil vio como el rubio se escurría de entre las chicas y se acercaba peligrosamente hacía su persona. Este cogió su brazo una vez llegó a su lado y lo arrastró un poco en dirección hacía la salida de la casa.

-La música es una mierda y no hay ni una jodida persona interesante aquí, larguémonos tío.-dijo, abriendo la puerta y saliendo con el otro a rastras del lugar, siendo abrazados por la oscuridad de la noche.

-Dave, ¡espera!-protestó, el ojiazul confuso.

-Dios, tío, no veas como de zorras son las jodidas tías ahí dentro.-respondió este, soltando su brazo y andando tranquilamente por la playa, mientras que el otro tenía la tentación de decirle a Jade de ir a cenar con ellas.- Estoy normal a que me lluevan tías pero, tío, que solo les faltaba echarse alcohol en el escote. Jodidamente necesitadas, tío.-siguió hablando, por la velocidad a la que hablaba John pudo notar que se había puesto algo nervioso por algo que había ocurrido y que no había visto o por la presión de tener tanta chica zorreando a su alrededor.- Por cierto, antes estabas hablando con alguien. ¿Con quién?

El tono de voz en ese instante se relajó, hablando sin prisa, pero sonando duró e implacable, como si le molestara el hecho de que estuviera hablando con otra persona. John miró el bolsillo de su móvil antes de negar con la cabeza sonriente, sin saber siquiera por qué negaba.

-Era mi hermana, quería saber si íbamos a cenar con ellas.-dijo.

-No.-respondió apresurado el rubio, sin dejar de caminar.- Quiero caminar por la playa.-afirmó, dando por supuesto que el otro le acompañaría.

Caminaron por diez minutos en silencio, tras lo que John trató de decir algo que no salió y el otro le ayudó llenando el silencio con la noticia de que al día siguiente se irían a mediodía hacía el sur para que su hermano pinchara en un festival durante su gira por la costa y que luego volarían a Florida para que allí pinchara en varios clubs. Él escuchó atentamente todos los comentarios del otro sobre el recorrido hasta que llegaron a una zona de piedras en las que el Strider se sentó cómodamente. El ojiazul dejó la bolsa que había estado cargando todo el rato en ellas y se sentó a su lado, mirando hacía el mar oscuro al igual que el otro.

-¿De qué crees que se conocen mi abu y tu hermano, Dave?-preguntó, soltando al fin lo que no le había cuadrado aquella mañana.

-Bueno, no es que haya muchos famosos como ellos así que se deben de conocer entre ellos y eso.-respondió sin mucho entusiasmo.

-¿Eh?-jadeó confuso.- ¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó, mirando al rubio sin entender lo que acababa de decir.

El chico de las gafas de sol giró para mirar fijamente al menor descubriendo su rostro de desconcierto, viendo que era verdad que no había entendido lo que quería decir y que no sabía nada al respecto. No pudo evitar reír en voz alta sobre aquello, molestando al chico que tampoco entendía por qué reía.

-A ver,-empezó a decir, serenándose.- hay tíos que prefieren la compañía de otros tíos y...

-¡Abu no es gay!-replicó el ojiazul, sorprendiendo al mayor.

-¿Tienes algo en contra de ellos?-preguntó de nuevo el rubio.

-No, pero no lo es.-dijo, muy seguro de si mismo.

-¿Y tú?-preguntó socarrón el rubio después de que se dibujara una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro.

-No lo soy.-protestó, desviando la mirada.

-¿Lo has probado?-preguntó esta vez, acercándose un poco al otro mientras lo hacía.

John estaba tan nervioso que no se dio cuenta de que el otro se acercó, solo se mantuvo con la mirada desviada intentando no pensar en el hecho de él con otro chico. Estaba seguro de que era hetero, por algún motivo que no sabía, aunque nunca se había pensado con otro chico y ahora que lo hacía ni le atraía ni tampoco le desagradaba. Dave tenía razón, si no lo probaba no podría saber si lo era o no pero tampoco iba a darle la razón al respecto y darle otro motivo más para burlarse de él.

Dave tomó su barbilla en ese instante, obligando a que le prestara atención. John fue a decir algo pero los labios del mayor chocaron contra los suyos de golpe. Empezó a besar sus labios despacio, a lo que el menor correspondió con un intento de apartarse antes de dejarse llevar por las ganas de más que empezó a sentir. Inconscientemente, cerró los ojos y empezó a mover los labios él con torpeza, pues, aunque él no lo supiera, era su primer beso en los labios.

-¿Te gusta?-preguntó, echando el aliento sobre sus labios al estar tan cerca.

John asintió antes de que volvieran a juntar sus labios de nuevo, esta vez avanzando más por que el mayor introdujo la lengua y se hizo más evidente la torpeza del menor, quién fue siendo empujado por el Strider hasta quedar tumbado sobre la roca, con el otro encima.

-¿Es tu primer beso, Jehn?-preguntó burlón, mientras el otro se sonrojaba mucho al escucharlo.

-¡No...no te importa!-protestó, siendo acallado de nuevo con los labios del otro contra los suyos.

-Eso me hace más especial.-dijo con una sonrisa juguetona esbozada en su rostro, acariciando despacio el labio inferior entre los suyos después.- Y más feliz.-admitió.

El menor tomó las gafas de sol de Dave y se las quitó sin recibir ningún tipo de protesta de este, descubriendo unos ojos rojos brillantes, como nunca en su vida había visto. Dave dejó de besarlo en aquel instante, esperando algún comentario al respecto, aunque el moreno no dijo nada, solamente miraba fijamente el extraño color de sus ojos.

-Son raros.-dijo el rubio.

-Son hermosos.-suspiró John inmediatamente, sin pensar en lo que estaba diciendo y tras lo que sintió una inmensa vergüenza.

Sin embargo Dave no se lo tomó a mal, más bien se agachó de nuevo e hizo que se olvidara de la vergüenza lamiendo sus labios una vez más, pegando sus cuerpos como John nunca había pensado que iba a hacer con otro hombre. Aunque en aquel instante le gustaba bastante que estuvieran tan cerca que pudiera sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo. Estaba tan distraído que ya ni escuchaba el romper de las olas contra las rocas, solo el sonido de sus respiraciones algo alteradas.

* * *

Dave y John se miraban fijamente mientras este tomaba la maleta, suspirando el segundo al pensar que no volvería a verlo de nuevo. Evitaba pensar en que no repetiría lo de la noche anterior, porque entonces se sonrojaría y sería muy evidente para las otras cuatro personas en la sala, pero era algo que también temía que no volvería a pasar con él.

-¿Nos volveremos a ver?-preguntó al fin la morena, haciendo que los dos chicos le agradecieran interiormente que no tuvieran que formular ellos la pregunta en voz alta.

El moreno de la barbita no tardó en asentir sonriente, mirando al de las gafas picudas que desvió su mirada ligeramente incomodo con el tema de conversación que podía descubrir ante sus dos hermanos pequeños el motivo por el cual habían hecho parada allí.

-Grabaré una película cerca de donde vivís en Octubre así que, no sería mucha molestia haceros una visita, ¿no?-preguntó, alborotando el cabello de Jade.

-Iremos a esa tienda que te dije ayer.-contestó Rose mirando a Jade, quién asintió sonriendo emocionada por la idea de ir a aquella tienda de telas y materiales de costura tan grande que decía conocer la rubia.

Jake le guiñó un ojo a Dirk, quién suspiró encogiéndose de hombros. No había forma de que fuera discreto y seguramente acabarían descubriendo lo que había entre ellos cuando se quedaran en su casa. Sin embargo le gustaba demasiado como para no permitirle ser tan indiscreto como era, le gustaba ese carácter despreocupado que tenía y la inmadurez que le acompañaba. Y luego estaba como le atraía físicamente, que era otro mundo aparte lleno de pensamientos impuros y reacciones físicas que prefería mantener lejos de su mente para que no se notara que se pasaban por su cabeza.

Dave abrazó a John para despedirse de él, sin decir nada del supuesto reencuentro. Por un momento John sintió como su pecho se congelaba al ver que solamente le daba dos palmadas en la espalda, como los colegas cuando se despedían, pero el sentimiento se desvaneció cuando escuchó un susurró acariciar su oído, secretamente.

-Más te vale prepararte. En Octubre no me contentaré solo con besos.-comentó con voz seductora, logrando que se dibujara un mal disimulado rubor en las mejillas del moreno.- Hasta entonces, Jehn.-se despidió, tomando de nuevo la maleta y saliendo por la puerta junto a sus hermanos.

-¡Que no me llamo Jehn!-protestó una vez más, completamente sonrojado.

-John, estás muy rojo.-evidenció su hermana melliza.

-¡No lo estoy!-protestó este antes de sentir como su móvil temblaba por un nuevo mensaje de un chum desconocido para él.

- turntechGodhead [TG] empezó a molestar a ectoBiologist [EB] -

TG: lo estas Jehn

- turntechGodhead [TG] dejó de molestar a ectoBiologist [EB] -

* * *

_N/A: Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey!_

_¡Si! ¡Exacto! El guiño es al genial fanfic escrito por mi moirail llamado **Stalker**, en el que John presa de los nervios se presenta como Jehn Ohbert. Me hizo gracia añadirlo y si mi moirail lo lee espero que también le haga gracia el guiño. Para aquellos que no lo supieran y hayan llegado hasta aquí, les recomiendo seriamente que lean ese fanfic, es un amor y no pararan de tener feels DaveJohn en mucho mucho tiempo por su culpa. De leerlo me entraron ganas de hacer este one-shot incluso._

_Espero que les haya gustado y **recordad de dejar un review**. ¡Los reviews salvan fanfiquers de dejar de escribir en momentos de duda! Pon tu review en el cuadro y envíalo Haznos llegar a saber si os gusta o no un fanfic y los errores que cometemos. Toda critica constructiva es bien recibida, no infundida es correspondida con el envío de una moirail que pega y muerde si no le das monster. Que no sea azul o lo ignorará._

_Hasta la próxima, chicos y chicas._

_Atte: Erik Hummel, Rogue of Space._


End file.
